Merry Go Round
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Two weeks before Holly comes back from Paris, Vince has been moping around, but will it all change after he meets a little girl and her mom? Will he finally get over Holly before she comes home? Vince/OC Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'Ello all you wonderful people! This is my 2nd WILAU story and again it's not a Holly/Vince one, nope! It takes place a few weeks before Holly gets back from Paris with Ben, and don't worry, the 2 weeks will go by quickly, I'm not going to drag it out or anything. So there's that. Next - I know Vic doesn't come in until after the Atlantic City/Florida episode, but in my story, he's already in it, and with Val, why? Because I wanted him to be in it. Thank goodness for being AU, right? Well, enjoy this story and as always R&R peeps! Smooches!

P.S. I own NOTHING from What... I Like About You... just my OC's. Thanks!

P.P.S. Happy Easter Peeps!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 1...<p>

It's been two an a half months since Holly left to Paris for her internship, and Vince has been doing nothing but moping around. Even though Vince misses her terribly, he's been thinking if he should just move on, because knowing that Henry is still in love with Holly, not to mention - Henry was her first love - there's no guarantee that he'd be with her when she got back. He's still going to keep that tiny shred of hope though, but it's not much.

Even Gary and Tina thinks he should just move on. Put himself out there and find someone else, because they've been noticing that Vince doesn't want to have any fun or do anything until Holly comes home, in two weeks.

* * *

><p>Vince walked in the diner and sat down at the table with Gary and Tina. "Finally." Gary scoffed. "You rolled yourself out of bed."<p>

"Yeah, I'm here... what?"

"We've been thinking." Tina started. "We know Holly gets back in a few weeks, but we think it's best that you just move on."

"To who?"

"Whoever, Man."

"Gary..." Vince groaned.

"Look, there's thousands of people out there in the state of New York, just pick one."

"Yeah." Tina smacked Vince on his arm. "What do you got to lose?"

Vince took a deep breath as he stood up and took Tina's burger off her plate. "I'm going home." then he walked out of the diner.

"Poor guy." Gary shook his head.

"Poor guy?" Tina looked at him incredulously. "The poor guy snatched my burger." she pointed her finger at his face. "So, you owe me another one."

...

Vince didn't go back home, instead he walked over to Central Park to think for a while. He walked over to the bridge, looking out at the little river, thinking about Holly, and this whole situation. A few minutes later, he heard someone crying. He was going to ignore it at first, but he realized it was a child, so he started looking around.

Within moments, he found a little girl sitting on a bench, hugging her knees to her chest. "Hey, are you okay?"

The little girl lifted up her head and looked at him. "W-what?"

"Are you okay?" he sat down next to her. "Are you lost?" she didn't say anything, she just looked at him with a blank stare. "Okay, so that we're not strangers, my name is Vince."

"Alana." she smiled.

"That's a pretty name... so are you lost?" she nodded. "How old are you?"

"I'll be five in 2 weeks and I can't find my nanny."

"Do you know where you live? I can take you home."

"We just moved in, but I remember."

"Cool." he stood up and held out his hand. "Shall we?" she stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded, grabbing his hand, and they started walking. "So, where do you live?"

Alana started tapping her finger to her chin. "It's called... Waterside Plaza - on the twentieth floor - number twenty-twenty-two."

"Okay." he nodded. "I know where to go... don't worry, it's near where I live." he smiled at her. "Alana, everything will be okay."

"You promise?" she held out her pinky finger.

"I promise." he nodded, locking his pinky with hers.

...

It took Vince thirty minutes to get to where Alana lived, only because they made a quick stop first. "Here it is." Alana let go of Vince's hand and knocked on the door, then a few seconds later, the door opened, and Vince came face to face with a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes, and to him, she looked beautiful. "Hi, Mommy." Alana waved, her eyes widened as Alana looked up at Vince. "This is my mommy, Melissa."

"Alana, what are you doing with this strange man?" she asked, trying not to lose her cool. "Where's your nanny?"

"Sandra left me, Mommy."

"What?"

"Yeah." Vince finally spoke up. "I found Alana crying on one of the benches, all by herself, at Central Park, so I offered to bring her home safely."

"And he bought me ice cream, Mommy."

Melissa nodded, opening the door a little more. "Come in, Lana... we'll have a chat with your nanny later."

"Okay." Alana looked up at Vince. "Thank you." she smiled. "You saved my life." she tugged on the bottom of his shirt, to pull him to her level. "You totally got brownie points with my mommy." she giggled, let go of him, then skipped into the apartment.

"Um." Melissa started, rubbing her forehead. "Thanks for bringing my daughter home. I had no idea that her nanny would be so careless, but the important thing is: Alana is home safely, so for that, I thank you."

"It's no problem." Vince waved his arm. "I'm just glad I could help."

"So, later on, can I buy you a coffee or dinner? It's the least I could do."

"Nah, it's okay."

"You sure?"

"You don't have to do that, it's fine."

"Okay." Melissa nodded. "But if you change your mind, you know where I live."

"I'll keep that in mind." he smiled. "See you around."

"I hope so... thanks again, Vince."

"Yep." he nodded, then he walked over to the elevator.

Melissa shut the door with a tiny smile on her face. "Alana." she went into the kitchen and seen her looking into the fridge.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt or anything, did you?"

"No, I was just scared because I was by myself, and I couldn't find Sandra anywhere." Alana shut the fridge door. "But when Vince was there, I was safe."

"Oh, he sounds like he's a good guy."

"He was Mommy."

"Good... that's good." Melissa nodded. "Finish your ice cream, then got wash up."

...

Vince walked into his apartment, an hour later. "Where have you been, Man?" Gary asked. "You said you were coming back here."

"I was out."

"Wow." Tina raised her eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?"

Vince sat down in the chair. "I met someone and she seems like a cool chick, but before that, I found a little girl, crying on a bench, all by herself."

"What happened? Was she okay?"

"She was fine, Tina, she just got lost from her nanny, so I took her home." Vince paused. "Her mother offered me coffee or dinner for bringing her back."

"Did you say yes?"

"No, Gary."

"Why the hell not!" Tina kind of yelled. "She basically asked you out on a date."

"You think?" both Tina and Gary looked at him incredulously, then the light bulb clicked on in his head. "So, she did... should I go?"

"YES!"

"Okay, okay." he held up his hands in defeat. "I don't need yelling from either of you."

"Well." Tina started. "This is your chance to finally let go of Holly. You said yourself that _she seems like a cool chick_, so go on that date, and go from there."

Vince stood up and nodded. "We'll see." then he went into his room.

* * *

><p>AN: There you have chapter one. Hope you've enjoyed so far. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not sure how old Vince is or was in the show, so I made up one. And can I just say... he is so freaking HOT! Well, this chapter is short, but there's plenty more to come. Just wait and see.

* * *

><p>...Chapter 2...<p>

Melissa just got done putting Alana to bed, when there was a knock on the door. She raised her eyebrow after she opened it. "Uh, hey, Vince... what's up?"

"I wanted to take you up on your offer... coffee and dinner?"

"Oh, right." she nodded. "Well, unfortunately I can't. Sandra - Alana's nanny came back and I fired her, so I'm unable to go out tonight."

"I thought you'd say that." he lifted his arm, holding a bag. "I brought Chinese." he reached over and picked up a cup carrier. "And coffee... you interested?"

Melissa smiled. "Yeah, come in." she moved out of the way, so Vince could walked in. "Go ahead and put it on the coffee table." she said, as she shut and locked the door, then went into the living room, and sat down next to him on the couch. "Wow, I wasn't really expecting this, but thank you."

"It's no problem." Vince started taking all the food containers out and set them on the table. "I didn't know what to get you, so I got the basics: chow mein, Mongolian beef, fried rice, and some egg rolls."

"Awesome... you got some chopsticks?"

"Of course." he handed a set to her. "It's the only way I eat Chinese food."

Melissa suddenly felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah, me too."

"Just dig in."

"Okay... do you want to listen to the radio or watch some TV?"

"The radio's fine."

"Alrighty." Melissa grabbed the remote to the stereo and found a radio station. "So, Vince... how lucky was I, to find out it was you who found my daughter, and not some crazy psycho?"

"What if I said I was a crazy psycho?"

Melissa stared at him for a couple of seconds, then shook her head. "Nah, I don't buy it."

"No?"

"Nope... I'm very good at reading people and I don't believe that you're a crazy psycho."

"Okay." Vince laughed. "You're right, I'm not, but as far as me being at the park." he shrugged. "I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"Thank God, because who knows what would have happened to her." Melissa took a deep breath. "So, Vince, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I live close by, I'm almost twenty - one. I work delivering important documents or packages all around town... and I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, really?" Melissa chuckled. "Okay, as for me." she tapped her chopstick on her chin. "I moved here, about three weeks ago. I just turned twenty - one, last week."

"Happy late birthday."

"Thank you." she smiled. "Um, Alana is my whole world. I help manage a coffee and bookstore shop, over on the upper east side, and I don't have a boyfriend." she shrugged. "Right now, it's just Lana and me."

"What happened to her father, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, after I found out that I was pregnant, Levi is his name, wanted me to have an abortion, because he didn't want any kids. Obviously, I didn't do it, so we broke up. After Alana turned one, I found out from some other chick that Levi already had two other kids out there."

"Damn... that sucks."

"It does, and after he signed all his parental rights over to me, he still kept trying to be in her life and tell her what to do. I wasn't having it, so I moved." she paused. "Plus I have a restraining order on him and he's not supposed to be one hundred feet of us."

"Do you think he'll find you?"

"He hasn't yet and I hope he doesn't." she shook her head. "I don't wanna move again."

"Well." Vince patted Melissa's leg. "Let's hope he doesn't."

Melissa smiled, then they locked eyes with each other. Seconds later, both of them heard "Mommy!"

"Excuse me for a second." Melissa got up and went down the hallway, then moments after that, Vince got up and tiptoed over to the room where the voices were coming from and listened by the door.

"That was some good ice cream, Mommy... I've never had it before and Vince told me that it's called Superman Ice Cream."

"That's cool... I'm glad Vince was there for you."

"Me too, Mommy."

"Okay, so why did Sandra leave you alone?"

"She walked over to a guy and left me all alone. I think she forgot about me, Mommy."

"Okay, well, you don't have to worry about her anymore."

"Who will watch me, while you're at work?"

Melissa smiled. "You just let me worry about that, because you'll be starting Kindergarten soon and I want you to enjoy what's left of this summer." Alana nodded. "How 'bout... I take the day off tomorrow, so you and me can go to Coney Island, maybe ride all the rides?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's supposed to be a good day, so why not?"

"Okay, I can't wait."

"Good." Melissa covered Alana with her blankets.

"Mommy, I like Vince... he was nice to me."

"Me too, Baby Girl." she smiled. "Good night."

As Melissa got up, Vince heard her walking towards the door, so he quickly went back on the couch, and took a few bites of his food. "Everything okay?" Vince asked, as she sat back down in her seat.

"Yeah, she's good, and she'll be going to sleep soon."

"I bet she's exhausted."

"She is." Melissa nodded. "It's been a long day." Vince stayed for another hour and a half, then when he got ready to leave, Melissa walked him to the door. "I want to thank you again, for being there for Alana."

"Don't worry about it... it's no problem, I'm just glad she was okay, and not hurt or anything."

"Yeah, me too." she smiled. "This was nice. The dinner and coffee, thank you."

"You're very welcome, have a good night."

"You too, Vince." he gave her a nod and a smile, then he walked out of her apartment. Melissa locked everything up, cleaned up a little, and went to bed, with butterflies in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

…Chapter 3...

The next day, as Melissa and Alana were waiting in line at Coney Island to get tickets, Melissa was searching through her purse to get the money to pay for it. Once they got to the window, she put a fifty down. "Two for the all day passes - for an adult and a child." Melissa slid the money to the lady, but the lady slid it back with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"It won't be necessary."

"What?" Melissa was confused. "What do you mean?"

The lady slid an envelope to her. "I was told to give you this." she smiled. "So go ahead and go right in."

"Um." Melissa grabbed it. "Okay, thanks."

"Have a great day." the lady waved.

"You too." Melissa looked down at Alana. "Come on, Baby Girl." then both of them walked through the gates.

"Don't I get a ticket for the rides?"

"Let me check." Melissa opened the envelope and took out the folded piece of paper, then read it. _"You and Alana meet me over by the big ferris wheel - Vince."_ she smiled, then grabbed Alana's hand, and both of them started walking. "Come on."

About five minutes later, Melissa and Alana reached the ferris wheel, then Alana gasped. "Vince!" she ran up to him and hugged his leg.

"Hello, Alana." he patted her back, then looked at Melissa. "So... you got my note, I see."

"I did." she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I had the day off, so I decided to spend it with the two most beautiful ladies in New York."

"Oh, really?" Melissa blushed a little, and Alana was just smiling up at him.

"Yes, really." he reached behind his back and pulled out two bracelets. "One for you." he put it in Alana's wrist, then he grabbed Melissa's and put it around hers. "And one for you."

"Thank you, Vince."

"Welcome." both of them locked eyes for a moment, then Vince was brought out of his daze, when he felt a tug on the bottom of his shirt. "What's up, Alana?"

"With this.." she lifted up her hand with the bracelet. "Can we ride all the rides?"

"Yep." he nodded. "Any ride you want and as many times as you want... as long as you're tall enough, but I'm pretty sure you are."

"Yay!" Alana cheered.

Vince held out his hand to Melissa and smiled. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah." she grabbed it, lacing her fingers with his, then all three of them walked around, and rode all the rides that they could.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Melissa opened her door, letting Vince inside, who was carrying sleeping Alana. "She had a long day."<p>

"Yes, she did." Vince nodded.

Melissa shut the door and locked it. "Follow me." both of them walked down the hallway and into Alana's room. Melissa moved the blankets and pointed to the middle of the bed. "Put her right there."

Vince nodded, then carefully laid Alana down where he was instructed to. "She's beautiful, Melissa."

"Thank you." she said, taking Alana's shoes off. "Sweet dreams, Baby Girl." she covered her up with the blanket and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then Melissa grabbed Vince's hand, and they walked out of the room, and went into the living room.

Vince sat down on the couch and yawned. "I'm tired."

"Same here." Melissa chuckled, sitting down next to him. "Thank you for today... I had fun and I know Lana had _lots_ of fun."

"She did." Vince smiled. "And you're welcome."

"So." Melissa started. "Do you have any plans for your birthday? Twenty - one is a big deal."

"As of right now, I have no plans, but I have a month to figure out something. What'd you do for yours?"

"Nothing really... because Lana was sick for my whole birthday weekend and I just took care of her instead."

"Oh." Vince placed his hand on Melissa's knee. "I'll make you a cake for your late birthday or something."

Melissa giggled. "Okay, cool."

Vince leaned in closer. "What's your favorite kind of cake?"

"Hmm." she tapped her chin with her finger. "I like... rainbow chip with rainbow chip frosting."

"Okay." he nodded. "Then that's what I'll make for you."

"Okay." she said, as he was leaning in closer, inches from her lips, then as he was about to kiss Melissa, her phone rang. "Damn." she groaned. "Sorry."

"It's cool."

"It'll only take a minute." She smiled, then got up, and went over to her purse, which was sitting on the counter. After she grabbed it, she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"It's Jeremy... you got a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Rachel wanted me to tell you that Grandma is in the hospital."

"Oh, no... what happened?"

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good."

"Okay." Melissa took a deep breath. "What hospital is she at?"

"Bellevue, in the emergency room."

"Alright, thanks Jeremy. I'll grab Lana and be there as soon as I can." then Melissa hung up her phone and shoved it back in her purse, and took a few deep breaths.

"Everything okay?" Vince asked, as he walked up to her.

"No." she shook her head. "That was my cousin Jeremy and our grandma is in the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't... I don't know." she started walking towards the hallway. "I have to wake up Alana."

Vince grabbed Melissa's hand, pulling her towards him. "I'll stay with her... you go see your grandma. You don't need to wake her up."

"No, it's okay, Vince, I'm sure you have somewhere to be."

"No, I don't." he gave Melissa an assuring smile. "I'll stay."

"Okay." she nodded. "Let me get dressed." then she went into her room. Melissa put on some navy blue lounge pants with a short navy blue t-shirt. She slipped on her flip flops and headed out of her room. "Thank you so much, Vince... this means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. I hope your grandma is okay."

"Me too." she gave him a hug, then let go. "I'll be back as soon as I can." then she walked out of the apartment. Vince locked up, sat down on the couch, and watched TV.


	4. Chapter 4

…Chapter 4...

Melissa walked into the emergency room and spotted Jeremy sitting on a chair. "Hey." she walked up to him. "What happened?"

"Well." he stood to his feet. "From what I've been hearing... Grandma had a severe stroke and she's slipped into a coma."

"Oh, my God."

Jeremy looked around. "Where's the munchkin?"

"A friend of mine is watching her."

"Oh." he nodded. "Do you want to go in to see Grandma?"

"Yeah." then Jeremy opened the door and both of them walked in.

"Melissa."

"Hey, Rachel." she nodded, getting closer to the hospital bed. "How is she?"

Rachel looked back at their grandma. "Right now, she's not feeling any pain. They pumped her full of morphine."

Melissa just nodded. "I'll get a hold of my mom in a few." she sat down in the other chair. "Has anyone called Aunt Lucy?"

"I've been getting her voice mail." Jeremy shrugged. "And our mom." he pointed at Rachel and himself. "Will be here, by morning."

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" Vince heard, then jumped up from the couch, and went into Alana's room. "Hey." she raised her little eyebrow. "You're not my mommy."<p>

"No." he chuckled. "I'm not."

"Where is she?"

"She had to go somewhere for a while, but she'll be back soon."

"Oh." Alana nodded. "I had so much fun today."

"Me too." he smiled. "Go back to sleep, and soon, your mommy will be home."

"Okay." she laid her head on the pillow. "Good night, Vince."

"Good night, Lana." he said, before shutting the door. As he walked back to the couch, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw _'Holly'_ flashing on the screen. Vince stared at it for a few seconds, then pressed the end button, to let it go to his voice mail. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the couch to watch TV.

* * *

><p>By the time Melissa walked into her apartment, it was after 2:45am, and she was extremely exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep. After Melissa put her purse on the counter, she walked into the living room, and smiled. Alana was sleeping peacefully in Vince's arms and both of them looked adorable. A few minutes later, Melissa carefully picked up Alana and took her back into her room, covered her up, then went back into the living room.<p>

Melissa wasn't sure if she should wake Vince up or not, but as she covered him with a blanket, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her on the couch with him. "Vince?" she whispered.

"Is your grandma okay?" he mumbled.

"No." she got more comfortable and laid her head on his chest. "She had a severe stroke and she's in a coma."

Vince wrapped both arms around her, then kissed her head. "I'm sorry, Babe... we'll go visit tomorrow."

"Uh, okay."

"Good night."

Melissa chuckled a little. "Um, good night, Vince." then she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling - being in his arms.

...

That morning, both Vince and Melissa got woken up to someone pounding on the door. "Ugh!" she groaned.

"Who is that?" Vince asked, as he yawned.

"I don't know, but maybe they'll go away."

"Yeah." Vince chuckled, digging his face into her hair. "Good morning, Holly."

Melissa's eyes shot open and she backed up a little. "Who's Holly?"

"What?" Vince was confused.

"You said 'good morning, Holly'... who's Holly?"

"Uh." Vince started, then sighed. "Shit."

Melissa got up from the couch, still hearing the pounding on the door getting louder. "Maybe you should go."

Vince sat up. "I'm sorry."

Melissa stared at him for a couple of seconds, then went over to open the door, and raised her eyebrow. "Mom... Dad, hey."

Vince got up from the couch and walked over to them, extending his hand. "Hello, I'm Vince... a friend of Melissa's."

"Alan." her dad shook his hand. "And my wife Becky."

Vince let go, then shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Becky nodded, then let go.

"Um... Vince was just leaving."

"Sweetheart." Alan started. "I don't think that's a good idea. He should stay, because I think you're gonna need a friend right now."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Let's sit down." Becky suggested, then the four of them went into the living room.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked, as Vince sat down next to her.

"Honey." Becky started. "Grandma passed away."

Melissa's eyes widened. "What? When?"

"This morning at seven - thirty am." Alan said. "There was no brain activity, and we, as in your mother, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Gina, and I made the decision to take her off the machines."

Vince noticed that Melissa had tears rolling down her cheeks, so he scooted closer and held her hand, but she stared at it for a second before she laid her head on his chest, then he wrapped his arms around her. "So." Melissa sniffled. "When's the funeral?"

"In three days... Friday morning at ten am." Becky got up from the couch. "Where's Lana?"

"She's asleep in her room... Mom, I haven't told her anything about Grandma yet."

"Okay." Alan stood up. "We'll break the news to her gently."

"Thanks." Melissa nodded, the her parents went down the hallway into Alana's room. After she heard the door shut, she sat up. "Maybe." she looked away. "You should go."

"Let me explain." he moved her chin to make her look at him. "I didn't mean to call you Holly."

"Well, then who is she?"

"A girl that I had a thing for, but when we'd get together, something always got in the way or something would go wrong. Two months ago, I told her I wanted to have a commitment with her, but she went off to Paris for her internship instead." Vince grabbed Melissa's hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Look... being around you and Alana, it's the happiest I've been in a long time, so forgive me when I say that I'm extremely sorry, and I'll never do that again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Melissa laid her head back on his chest. "You're forgiven."

"Thank you." he hugged her with both arms and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I'd like that." Melissa nodded.

"How 'bout I go get changed, grab some clothes, and I'll be right back?"

"Okay." she got up first, then Vince. "Thanks for keeping an eye on Lana last night." she said, opening the door.

"You're welcome." Vince leaned in and softly kissed Melissa on her lips, then rested his forehead on her. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." she smiled, then Vince walked out, and Melissa shut the door behind him. "Please don't break my heart." she whispered. "Especially Lana's."

"Mel?"

"Yeah, Dad?" she walked into Alana's room. "What's up?"

"Is Vince still here?"

"No, but he'll be back. He's going over to his place to change his clothes."

"Well, Lana." Becky started. "Was telling us all about him. How he found her at the park and brought her home safely, plus having fun at Coney Island."

"Yeah." Melissa smiled. "He's a good guy."

"Yes, he is, Mommy." Alana nodded.

"Did Grandma and Grandpa tell you about Nana?"

Alana nodded, then looked down. "Is Vince really coming back?"

"Yes, Baby Girl." Melissa nodded. "He'll be back here in no time."

* * *

><p>Vince walked into his apartment, grabbed some clothes and took a five minute shower. When he was finished and dressed, he packed some stuff in a duffle bag, and walked out of his room.<p>

"Where have you been?"

"Henry, it doesn't matter."

"Gary told me that you've been seeing some girl... so does that mean you'll leave Holly alone?"

Vince chuckled, shaking his head, then got into Henry's face. "That's exactly what it means... now, if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be." and with that, Vince left the apartment, leaving Henry stunned.

* * *

><p>Melissa was in the kitchen, looking in the fridge for something to eat. After a few minutes, she found bacon, eggs, and hash browns, then started cooking.<p>

"Something smells good in here."

"You hungry, Dad?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"What's Mom doing?"

"Helping Lana get dressed."

"Oh." Melissa nodded, then turned her attention back to the bacon. "So, how long are you and Mom staying in town?"

"Until after the funeral, then we gotta get back to Rome. Your mother has an important meeting on Monday."

"Well, where were you, when you got the news about Grandma?"

"In Boston."

"Oh." Melissa nodded again. "Well then, it's good thing, you two were close."

"What are you cooking?" Becky asked, walking into the kitchen with Alana.

"Hash browns, eggs, and bacon."

"My favorite." Alana smiled, then all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. "I got it." she ran over to it and opened the door. "Vince!" she hugged his leg. "You came back."

"I just had to change my clothes and grab some extra's."

As Vince shut the door, Alana looked up at him with a huge smile. "You're staying with us?"

"For a little bit... is that okay with you?"

"Uh-huh." she grabbed Vince's hand. "Come on, Mommy's making breakfast."

"Hello." Vince waved with his free hand as him and Alana sat at the table.

"Hello, again." Becky nodded.

Melissa looked over with a smile. "Breakfast is almost done and I'm glad you came back."

"Me too." he nodded and watched Melissa cook. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her, thinking that she might be the one for him, and he was definitely going to make it up to Melissa, somehow.


End file.
